Face the Music
by orangepencils
Summary: During a concert, Eiri finds himself in Shuichi's dressing room and what the singer tells him is the last thing the novelist thought he'd ever hear out of his lover.


Face the Music

**Face the Music**

**Hello!! I am back from the land of the dead to rejoin the land of the living… Yes, I am aware that I haven't updated anything in a very long while but I can explain. Work, vacation and work. But I finish working next Friday so I should have more time to type. Anywho, on with the story.**

**Edit: August 11****th**** 2008**

**199**

**Disclaimer: I seriously do need to complete many stories.**

**Summary: During a concert, Eiri finds himself in Shuichi's dressing room and what the singer tells him is the last thing the novelist thought he'd ever hear out of his lover. Fluff, one-shot EiriXShuichi.**

Face the Music

It was another regular night for Eiri "Yuki" Uesugi and Shuichi Shindo. Once again, the pink haired singer had a concert in downtown Tokyo and it just so happened that the novelist didn't have any particular deadlines that he could think of. That was how he had ended up driving Shuichi to the concert and actually staying to watch. But not because he enjoyed watching his lover walking around on stage in super tight clothes.

He just knew that if he didn't stay, then not only would Shuichi ask him why he hadn't shown up, but he would also have to come and pick him up at the end of the show since he had apparently promised him earlier during the week preceding the show.

The author of famous books was about to leave the backstage to join the crowd of crazed fan girls when he happened to pass in front of Shuichi's dressing room. Eiri was just about ready to ignore the fact and leave, but then something at the back of his head told him to go and wish him good luck or something.

He didn't know if he had to knock or say that he was coming in, but just as he was about to do the first option, Shuichi himself told him to come in. Surprised, but not waiting for a second invitation, he walked inside the small but yet spacious dressing room.

Inside, he found the young man seated on a chair trying to tie a bow tie. The novelist couldn't help but give the tiniest of smiles at Shuichi's feeble attempts with the satin like material. He walked over to him and pushed his lover's hands aside.

"Allow me to do it before you destroy the fabric." He tried to sound nice, but the words came out gruff. Once that was done, Eiri took the time to look over Shuichi's costume. For once it was quite classy and decent looking.

He was wearing a tailcoat without a shirt and the light pink satin like bowtie, a top hat with a light pink ribbon around it and regular black pants that went with the coat. The pink accessories matched perfectly with the young man's hair and it didn't even clash awfully. The fact that the costume was classy made him look even more appealing to Eiri than usual. He would never voice the thought out loud, but some part of his brain would admit it.

"Thank you Yuki." The singer said, his amethyst eyes shining brightly.

"Well, I'm off then." And without another word, the novelist started to head towards the door, but his lover's interpellation stopped him.

"Aren't you even going to wish me good luck? Give me some advice? Tell me something else?" The author turned around slowly to reface his pink haired lover.

"Why would I even bother? I don't care about your stupid show or your stupid songs." Eiri was sure that Shuichi would have started to protest and whine the moment those words had left his mouth, but instead he found the singer smirking at him.

"Stop pretending you don't care Yuki. You and I both know better. If you wouldn't care then you wouldn't have come. When you would get me upset, you wouldn't surprise me and change your mind because you would end up with guilty feelings. You keep telling me you don't care about me, but that's a lie. Face it _Eiri_ you do care." At the sound of his name, the author's eyes grew wide. It was one of the first times that Shuichi had used it. It sounded so exotic on the younger man's lips.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't stay with me. You wouldn't have kissed me in that elevator; you wouldn't have taken me as yours. You wouldn't have told half the world that we were lovers. Don't deny it Eiri, you love me. Don't give me crap that you aren't gay or something, because then you wouldn't feel a deep desire for me every time I went on stage, you wouldn't ask for extra rounds out of me every night we made love and you certainly wouldn't dedicate books to me or even inspire yourself off of me for some of your characters.

It's time you face the music Eiri and join the real world. You're queer and you love it when I play hard to get." The novelist couldn't find his voice. He was stunned that a person like Shuichi could actually analyze a person like him, but before he could say anything, Shuichi was already leaving.

"Well, it's my turn to face the music." He walked up to the taller man and left a short kiss filled with promises of fun if the author would behave during the evening.

By the time the blond man had registered what was happening, Shuichi was gone. He had left him there to kiss the air. With a smirk of his own, he followed the singer out to regain his seat. Maybe for once the brat had been right.

**Owari**

**I wrote this yesterday at work. I work in a tuxedo store hence all the details on the tailcoat and the top hat… I should be updating at least two more stories today, maybe three. Tell me what you think and I hope everyone is enjoying summer!**

**Op**


End file.
